


Falling for u

by Justyouraveragegirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyouraveragegirl/pseuds/Justyouraveragegirl
Summary: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while I was busy with school. Here’s a short story I wrote that I hope you all like!P.s I apologize in advance for any writing mistakes since I wrote this at night and on my phone.





	Falling for u

I hated skating, I was terrible at it and would always end up with bruises all over, but when your little sister really wants to go skating you make an exception.

“Nico, can you teach me how to skate”, said Hazel as she pulled me into our local skating rink.

“I’m sorry Hazel but I can’t skate.” Her big brown eyes looked so sad so I quickly added. “We could learn together if you’d like?”

I’ve never seen a six year old look so happy. Oh great there’s a birthday party going on, yay. I quickly put my skates on and helped Hazel with hers. We slowly made our way out onto the rink, there were already three guys out skating, but my eyes were drawn to only one of them. He had curly golden hair and eyes bluer the a clear sky, eyes I could get lost in. Hazel was about to fall so I reached out to grab her and ended up making myself fall instead.

“Are you okay Nico”, said Hazel with a worried look on her face.

“Of course I am princess.” I said as I gave her a half hearted smile.

“Hey y’all okay there”, said a figure behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Yeah I’m okay”, I mumbled with a blush.

“Oh, okay then.” I watched him skate back to one of his friends. 

“How about we leave early and go see a movie, I said trying to sound convincing enough for a six year old.

“Yeah! I get to pick the movie though.”

I took a hold off her little hand as we mad are way out of the rink. I made the mistake of looking back, blue eyes was staring right at me with a faint blush on his face.

I knew I should have just stayed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
